¡Las ebrias son peligrosas!
by DokuHime-sama
Summary: Continuación! Una semana después de lo sucedido en "Borrachos y cámaras" la "diosa de Shintarou" reaparece pero esta vez dejando a las chicas borrachas. ¿Pero cómo? Verdaderos sentimientos salen a la luz entre vergonzosos sucesos! Contiene un poco de todas las parejas más limme KanoKido y HaruTaka ewe


_**Regresé mis amados lectores! Disculpen la tardanza uwu pero ya está terminada la segunda parte de "Borrachos y cámaras" ! Espero que aún con las prisas quedara bien y sea de su agrado x3**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Los personajes son de Jin y su sexy saga KagePro**_

_**-Contiene limme salva- emm pequeñas escenas sexosas xD**_

_**Sin más que decir! Que lo disfruten! ;3**_

* * *

-Ah! Hacer esto del día de chicas y chicos puede ser un poco aburrido-suspiró Takane jugando con su PSP en un sillón.

-Tienes razón! Y es peor con esta noche tan caliente-dijo Momo haciéndose viento con una revista.

-Qué estarán haciendo los chicos?-comentó Ayano.

-Creo que dijeron algo sobre un club de videojuegos-dijo Hiyori desanimada.

-Tengo sed…compremos refrescos!-dijo Mary tratando de animar el ambiente.

-Buena idea! Yo acompañaré a Mary, regresamos pronto!-dijo feliz la idol saliendo con Mary.

Mientras tanto en el club de videojuegos se encontraban animadamente los chicos. El lugar estaba oscuro las únicas luces eran las de los videojuegos, Haruka y Shintarou estaban en los juegos de disparos mientras que Seto, Hibiya y Kano en los de luchas.

-Ja! Volví a ganar-gritó victoriosamente Shintarou.

-Ahh que injusto-suspiró Haruka- ya verás! Practicaré con Takane y al menos lograré empatarte.

-Mientras te concentres en el juego y no empieces a manosearla-le dijo burlonamente ganándose una mala mirada de su amigo.

-No molestes-respondió el peliceniza molesto.

-Jajajaja ahora te avergüenzas!? Realmente me sorprendiste esa vez jajajaja hacerte el borracho fue el colmo.

-Takane se veía muy linda, siempre me ha gustado hacerla sonrojar-dijo Haruka con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pretextos. Ah por cierto, que fue lo que le dijiste a Ayano, en el video no se escucha pero es por eso que nos golpeó…

-Aahh jejeje n-nada-respondió nerviosamente. El ex hikkimori iba a insistir pero llegaron el resto de los muchachos interrumpiéndolo.

-Jojo de que hablan? Conociendo a Shintarou debe ser algo xxx no? Kukuku-dijo el ojos de kitsune.

-Deja de joder con eso Kano, no siempre pienso en eso sabes!?

-Vamos no peleen, mejor regresemos con las chicas ya es tarde-dijo Seto.

-Tú no aguantas ni un rato lejos de tu amada Mary, eres adorable Seto-se burló Kano.

-Te pasaría lo mismo si Kido te hiciera caso-contraatacó.

-Ohh golpe bajo-susurraron entre risas Hibiya, Shintarou y Haruka.

-Tsk ya lo verán, un día caerá a mis pies kukuku.

-Si no mueres en el intento-dijo Shintarou.

-Vamos entonces?-preguntó Hibiya.

-Sí, regresemos-le sonrió Seto.

Los chicos iban caminando tranquilamente de regreso a la base, estando ya cerca divisaron a Hiyori que entraba, parecía que venía del supermercado. De repente la escucharon gritar asustándolos así que corrieron para ver qué era lo que pasaba.

-Qué sucede!?-gritó Seto abriendo de golpe.

-Ah! Chicos!? Como es qu- bueno! No importa, vean! Las chicas están ebrias-gritó Hiyori.

-Otra vez ebrios aquí!? Qué clase de ejemplo nos dan a Hiyori y a mí!?-dijo Hibiya.

-Pero cómo!?-preguntó Kano.

-No lo sé, Mary y Momo-san compraron estos refrescos-dijo Hiyori dándole una lata a el experto Shintarou.

-…pero que!? Es la misma que tomamos la vez anterior solo que le cambiaron la presentación, en que rayos pensaban! Como no lo notaron?-gritó frustrado el ex hikkimori.

-Shintarooou-se escuchó decir la voz de Ayano- que bien que ya regresaste-decía mientras de una manera torpe por la ebriedad caminaba hacia él.

-H-hola…

-Por qué tardaste tan-…-de repente Ayano abrió los ojos como platos observando la lata en la mano de Shintarou. Su mirada se hizo tan sombría que hasta el mismo Kuroha se aterraría.

-A-Ayano?-preguntó nervioso.

-Por qué…por qué siempre estás con esas putas latas!?-gritó asustando a los chicos consientes.

-De que hablas!?

-Es que tú siempre estás cerca de esas latas y hablas de lo buenas que son! Por qué no hablas así de mí carajo! Que tienen ellas que yo no!? AH!? Dímelo!-gritaba tomando del cuello de la camisa al pobre chico.

-Basta! Cálmate Ayano!-lloriqueaba.

-Mierda que estoy calmada!-lo zarandeaba-respóndeme maldición- ahora sollozaba.

-Hey muchachos ayúdenme!-decía Shintarou desesperado.

-Ahhh y-yo buscaré a Takane-dijo Haruka huyendo rápidamente.

-M-Mary! Dónde estás?-dijo Seto.

-Yo no puedo perderme la oportunidad de ver a Kido ebria, suerte Shin-kun.

-Heeeey! Ah! Hibiya, ayúdame!

-…Anciana! Dónde rayos te metiste?

-Traidoreeees!-gritó Shintarou indignado. Pero en su sufrimiento recordó la presencia de la pequeña niña-Hiyori me ayudarías?

-Bromeas, cierto? Yo me largo, buena suerte con las borrachas-le respondió saliendo de la base.

-N-no! Espera!

-Shintaroooou suelta la puta lata!

Mientras Shintarou trataba con la violenta Ayano ebria, Hibiya encontró a la idol tirada en la cocina. Estaba tirada boca abajo sin su típico suéter quedando con una blusa de tirantes de color naranja y lo único que se escuchaba eran unos extraños balbuceos.

-Hey anciana…levántate-dijo con fastidio moviendo su cuerpo con el pie.

-Ammnn? Hibiya?-balbuceó tratando de levantarse.

-De verdad caíste muy ba-…-el chico no logró terminar su frase pues los enormes pechos de Momo taparon su cara por culpa de un abrazo.

-Jeje los shotas son tan suaves-dijo frotando su mejilla con la de Hibiya.

-Sh-shotas!? A quién le dices shota, anciana boba!?-dijo al lograr separarse de su anatomía.

-Jeje shota tsundere-inesperadamente la idol estiró sus labios y empezaba a acercarse peligrosamente al rostro de Hibiya.

-M-M-Momo!?-el sorprendido chico por impulso retrocedió logrando que para empeorar la situación la chica cayera encima de él.

Hibiya más sonrojado que nunca observó a su alrededor asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie seguidamente observó el rostro de Momo ligeramente sonrojado preparada para besarlo. Observó a su alrededor por una segunda vez y finalmente cerró los ojos esperando el tan anhelado tacto.

Pero en lugar de un beso sintió una pesadez en su pecho. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con la cabeza de la idol en su pecho profundamente dormida.

-E-estúpida anciana!-gritó avergonzado.

En otro lugar de la base se encontraba Kano buscando a la líder. No la encontraba en los lugares donde había visto a otras de las chicas fue a su habitación.

-Tsubomi-chan estás aquí?-dijo Kano asomándose por la puerta.

-Mmm K-Kano?-murmuró Kido levantando su rostro sonrojado por la ebriedad. Vestía su típico pantalón y una blusa de tirantes color gris la cual se veía desarreglada con uno de los tirantes cayendo de su hombro.

El ojos de kitsune se sentó en el borde de la cama observando a su amiga sentada en el suelo.

-Tsubomi-chan te vez adorable kukuku-dijo acercándose a ella acomodando su tirante. Kido frunció el ceño y tomó el brazo de Kano empujándolo quedando sobre él en la cama de la habitación.

Kano la observó confundido, la líder tsundere estaba en una posición vergonzosa y no estaba quejándose…bueno, estaba ebria.

-Ki-…?-el chico no pudo continuar pues fue callado por un violento beso de la peliverde. Si antes estaba confundido ahora mucho más.

Una vez libre iba a protestar pero un segundo beso lo interrumpió pero en este la lengua invasora de Kido se abrió paso por la boca del chico. Sentía que su cuerpo se estremecía tenía que detenerla pero a quién engaña? Él no quería.

-Kano estás temblando-dijo juguetonamente la chica pasando sus manos por el pecho de él.

-B-bueno, es que cierta borrachita me está poniendo nervioso.

-Ohh puedo confiar en esas palabras?

-A qué te refieres?

-Pues no sé si dices la verdad o mientes, tendré que averiguarlo-dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

-A-ah?-Kano entendió las palabras de Kido al sentir una mano curiosa acercarse peligrosamente a su entrepierna.

-No no! Espera Kido!-dijo sonrojado tomando su mano logrando enderezar su cuerpo junto con el de la chica.

-Qué pasa?-preguntó inclinando su cabeza.

-Kido eres una ebria pervertida-respondió tratando de mostrar una de sus típicas sonrisas-una muy pervertida y linda ebria-suspiró.

Kido le mostró un dulce gesto y abrazó al chico, por su parte ya más tranquilo correspondió el abrazo. Pero Kano olvidó que de un ebrio puedes esperar cualquier cosa. Kido besaba su cuello y acercaba su mano a la misma zona de antes.

-K-Kido!-dijo intentando sonar molesto.

La chica lo regresó a la posición inicial colocando su otra mano en la mejilla de éste.

-Te engañé verdad?-le dijo guiñándole el ojo logrando un violento sonrojo en el chico.

-Es difícil llevarte la contraría y borracha es aún más difícil-suspiró.

Mientras Kano luchaba por no ser violado por Kido, Seto y Haruka entraron a una de las habitaciones buscando a Mary y a Takane.

-Haruka mira, están aquí-dijo felizmente el chico.

-Es verdad que bueno que las encontramos-respondió Haruka.

Takane estaba acostada en la cama, parecía dormida y Mary estaba sentada en el suelo viendo a la nada.

-Seto?-dijo la peliblanca al notar su presencia.

-Hola Mary, como te sientes?-preguntó Seto colocando su mano en la cabeza de ella.

-…Seto hazme caballito!-dijo sonriente.

-Eh? P-pero es mejor que descanses.

-Ahora! Hazme caballito!-le dijo poniéndose de pie cruzando sus brazos.

-E-está bien-respondió resignado.

Haruka vio con un poco de pena esa escena. Seto salía de la habitación con Mary en su espalda y desde afuera se podía escuchar "Más rápido!" "P-pero…" "Dije más rápido!"

-La ebria mandona eh? No me lo esperaba de Mary-dijo Haruka divertido.

El peliceniza observó a la chica que despertaba por los gritos de Mary. Takane se sentó en la cama frotando sus ojos y observó a su alrededor confundida.

Haruka se había acercado a ella, tomó entre sus manos sus mejillas y la observó fijamente.

-Jeje estás tan sonrojada-dijo uniendo sus frentes- tomar es malo Takane-dijo fingiendo enfado.

De pronto los ojos de Takane se pusieron cristalinos y seguidamente las lágrimas empezaron a salir.

-L-lo siento Haruka no te enfades-sollozó tapando su cara con sus manos.

-Eh? T-Takane es broma no estoy molesto-dijo preocupado.

-Enserio?

-S-si, enserio. No llores-susurró mientras acariciaba su ahora largo cabello negro. Ella lo vio por unos momentos pero sus ojos se cristalizaron aún más.

-De verdad lo siento-sollozó llorando de nuevo.

-Takane no llores, no estoy molesto. No creo llegar a enojarme contigo nunca-acarició su mejilla.

-Es por eso que lloro!

-Ah!? Lloras por qué no me enojé contigo?-preguntó Haruka.

-S-si…

El peliceniza colocó su mano en su frente y suspiró. Estaba muy confundido, primero llora porque pensaba que él se había enojado y ahora llora por qué no estaba enfadado. Antes de que su mente se confundiera más tratando de analizar la situación sintió que era abrazado por Takane.

-Es que tú nunca te enojas conmigo por más cosas que te digo o hago-dijo hundiendo su cara en el pecho del chico-en cambio yo…me enojo muy fácil contigo-sollozó.

-Pero es algo que me gusta de ti, cuando te enojas te vez muy linda-correspondía al abrazo-además el "tratar de arreglar las cosas contigo" es una buena escusa para estar más cerca de ti-susurró en su oído.

-Perdóname por no mostrar lo que siento por ti como se debe…

-No digas eso, amo tu forma de ser, así los momentos como este son aún más valiosos-dijo intentando tranquilizarla.

-Haruka…-dijo la chica aun con lágrimas tomando las mejillas del peliceniza-n-no dudes que te amo, de acuerdo?

-Nunca-dijo para besarla tiernamente-te amo Takane.

-Tengo una idea!-dijo sonriente la chica.

-Idea de qué?

-Para mostrarte lo mucho que te amo!-respondió. Haruka la observó curioso mas entendió lo que ella decía cuando la vio desabrochando los botones de su camisa color vino.

-T-Takane! No tienes que hacer eso para demostrarlo, yo sé que me amas y yo a ti a-así que…

-N-no quieres?-preguntó la chica después de soltar el último botón dejando ver su sostén rosa pálido con detalles negros.

-Rayos sí! P-pero así no… estás ebria-respondió Haruka tragando grueso sonrojándose.

-Pero yo también quiero hacerlo-dijo avergonzada la pelinegra levantando un poco su falda.

Los ojos de Takane llenos de pena y lujuria más la imagen donde estaba con sus rodillas en la cama, la camisa abierta y levantando peligrosamente su falda negra era demasiado para el oculto lado pervertido de Haruka que salió a la luz la semana pasada cuando se hizo pasar por borracho.

Como una fiera contra su presa el peliceniza se abalanzó contra la chica besando apasionadamente sus labios. Se separó por un momento de ellos solo para lamerlos lentamente logrando que en un suspiro Takane abriera su boca lo cual aprovechó para meter su lengua "Sabe a cerveza con el típico dulce sabor de Takane" pensó.

La falta de aire los obligó a separarse, sin embargo el hilo de saliva mantenía aún unidos sus labios, esa era una imagen que Haruka amaba ver pero fue violentamente roto por el deseo de probar la piel de los pechos de su amada pelinegra.

-Ah! Haruka-gimió al sentir la húmeda lengua del peliceniza en el inicio de sus pechos.

La mano de Haruka empezó a descender por el cremoso muslo de la chica provocando más gemidos y suspiros salir de sus labios. El chico sentía que cierta parte de su anatomía empezaba a despertar pero para su desgracia la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a un agitado Shintarou aún huyendo de la violenta Ayano ebria.

-Haruka! Necesito tu ayu-…Pero qué demonios hacen!?-gritó avergonzado luego de analizar la situación.

Haruka apenado y levemente molesto se separó de Takane. Mientras tanto ella cubría sus pechos, que aunque aún estaban cubiertos por el sostén seguía siendo vergonzoso.

-Pero que mierda!? Haruka eres más caliente que Shintarou-gritó Ayano asomándose por la puerta.

-A-Ayano no digas cosas tan vergonzosas-la reprendió Takane ahora sentada en la cama.

-Haruka eres un aprovechado!-gritó Shitarou alejando a su amigo de Takane para evitar alguna escena amorosa frente a ellos.

-L-lo siento-dijo con un leve puchero.

-Eso me recuerda! Haruka la semana pasada me dijiste que harías que Shintarou hiciera eso conmigo, maldito mentiroso!-gritó Ayano.

-Que tú que!?-gritó Shintarou.

-Lo siento! Pensé que eso era lo que diría un ebrio-respondió Haruka tratando de disculparse.

-Al diablo los dos!-gritó la fundadora para acercarse a Takane-Prepárate Takane-chan jugaremos al doctor-dijo pícaramente tomando el mentón de la pelinegra.

-NO!-gritaron los dos chicos.

-Ayano no hagas yuri!-gritó Shintarou tratando de separarla de su amiga.

-No manosees a Takane!-gritó Haruka abrazando y jalando a Takane.

Una vez libre de las garrar de Ayano, Haruka tomó a la pelinegra y salió corriendo de la habitación a la sala seguido por Ayano y Shintarou.

-Regrésamela!-gritó Ayano.

-No es tuya es mía!-gritó Haruka aún huyendo con la chica en brazos.

-Paren!-gritó agitado Shintarou quien ya no podía correr más.

-Seto mira! Ahí está Shintarou, has yaoi con él-dijo felizmente la peliblanca sentada en la espalda de Seto logrando que ambos pusieran cara de "Oh, mierda"

-L-lo siento, Shitarou-dijo Seto acercándose lentamente a él.

-Que!? A-aléjate!-y como si lo hubieran recargado salió corriendo pasando a Haruka y a Ayano.

-Quién dijo yaoi!?-Gritó la idol con Hibiya en brazos-yo traje un shota!

-Bájame anciana!

-Hey y-yo también tengo problemas aquí-dijo Kano arrastrándose por la puerta pero no podía avanzar pues Kido estaba a gatas sobre su espalda.

-Ya te vas? Pero si no hemos terminado-dijo la peliverde pícaramente.

Y así el resto de la noche la base se llenó de gritos como "No hagas yuri con Takane!" "Mary, Momo! No haremos yaoi" "Kido no violes a Kano!" haciendo que al día siguiente todos se levantaran tarde pero aún muy cansados.

Las chicas no podían creer todo lo que los chicos les decían, ¿Ayano violenta y con la boca sucia? ¿Kido una violadora? ¿Takane y Momo cariñosas? Y ¿Mary dominante y mandona? Imposible!

Hibiya fue a contactar a sus padres pues debían estar preocupados, Seto y Kano fueron a comprar algún medicamento para las chicas porque tenían una gran resaca, Haruka y Shintarou cuidaban de las chicas pues se fueron a dormir de nuevo.

-Tuvimos que grabarlas como lo hizo Takane con nosotros-le dijo Shintarou a Haruka-pero sus locuras eran tan grandes que no podíamos descuidarlas.

-Jeje tienes razón. Pero cuando estábamos ebrios también pasaron locuras.

-Bueno, tú te hiciste el ebrio para manosear a Takane pero sí también hicimos locuras.

-No lo digas de esa manera!-dijo un poco apenado.

-Pero es la verdad…

-Lo sé…-suspiró con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Que tú que!?-gritó Takane quién había salido con Ayano para tomar agua pero en lugar de eso se encontró con una vergonzosa confesión.

-T-Takane!? No estabas dormida?

-Estaba! Tú lo has dicho-dijo cruzando los brazos- explícame ahora.

-B-bueno…

-Eso quiere decir que me dijiste eso consiente!?-gritó Ayano.

-Ah!? Emmm pues…

-Fue un placer conocerte-dijo Shintarou con pena.

Haruka salió corriendo pues no quería ser asesinado por Ayano quién rápidamente parecía alcanzarlo. Shintarou se quedó observando la escena divertido pero sintiendo pena de su amigo. Giró su cabeza y vio a Takane quién tomaba sus mejillas sonrojadas y observaba el suelo.

-No lo vas a perseguir?

-Ah? Em n-no…

-Pensé que te enojarías y lo golpearías-dijo sentándose en el sillón bebiendo una soda normal.

-B-bueno…

-Mmm?

-N-no es como si…eso me molestara-dijo casi en un susurro haciendo que su amigo escupiera su refresco.

Voltearon a verse, ambos estaban sonrojados. Takane por su confesión y Shintarou por haberlo escuchado.

-Tsundere.

-Virgen!

-Cá-cállate!

FIN

* * *

_**Y bien? La espera valió la pena? Espero que si! TwT Pasarán aproximadamente un par de semanas para que pueda escribir algo pues iniciaré exámenes xC espero me vaya bien jeje xP**_

_**Les diré mas o menos el orden de mis próximos fanfics: pasaré de comedia a un trágico fanfic HaruTaka que les romperá el corazón uwu luego el tan esperado lemmon hard HaruTaka lml, un fanfic KanoKido, un limme HaruTaka/ShinAya y tal vez más KanoKido para los adictos x3**_

_**Quiero agradecerles oootra vez xD por todo su apoyo! Me motivan mucho realmente me hace feliz escribir no solo para mi satisfacción sino también para ustedes, DokuHime-sama los adora!**_

_**Espero con mucho ánimo sus opiniones! n3n**_

_**Hasta pronto! OwO**_


End file.
